kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends fight the Sontaran Stratagem
Julian and Friends fight the Sontaran Stratagem is the twenty-second episode of the third season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Part 1 While traveling, Alices staff receives a message from a mysterious girl named Martha Jones and the Doctor. After landing, Martha reveals that she is from their future, which is also her past. After a reunion, with the Doctor, Martha reveals she called them in to help with an investigation by UNIT (Unified Intelligence Taskforce), an organization who the Doctor and Julians father had worked with in the past. After a raid on an ATMOS factory, the Doctor introduces everyone to his companion Donna Noble. Michelangelo asks what happened to Rose, though the Doctor only says "spoilers". Julian is concerned with UNIT's methods, but agrees to their alliance. ATMOS is marketing a satellite navigation system developed by young prodigy Luke Rattigan and the Shredders human identity "Oroku Saki". The system also reduces carbon dioxide emissions to zero; UNIT requested Julian, his friends and the Doctors help because the technology is not contemporary and might be alien. UNIT are also concerned about fifty-two simultaneous deaths occurring spontaneously several days earlier. The Doctor, Julian, Alice, Leonardo and Brooklyn travel to Rattigan's private school to investigate the system and discovers that the recent events have been plotted by an alien warrior race known as the Sontarans and Demona, under the direction of the Shredder. The Sontarans are part of a battlegroup led by General Staal, "the undefeated". Demona explains that she has an arrangement with Staal: soldiers in exchange for Earth. Martha and Roxie are soon captured and to provide moles within UNIT. Meanwhile, Donna returns home to warn her mother Sylvia and grandfather Wilfred Mott about the Doctor, having been advised to do so by Martha. Concerned about the implications of telling the truth, Donna decides against warning her mother. The Doctor and the others investigate the ATMOS device attached to Donna's car and Lexington and Donatello discover a secondary function: the device can emit a poisonous gas. Wilfred attempts to take the car off the road, but is trapped when Staal and Demona activate all 400 million ATMOS devices installed in cars worldwide. The parts cliffhanger depicts Donna shouting for help while the Doctor stares helplessly at a street full of cars emitting the gas, while on their ship orbiting the planet, the Sontarans and Dark Legion prepare themselves for battle. Part 2 The Doctor and Donatello attempt to deactivate the ATMOS device while Tigress frees Wilfred from her car by smashing the windshield. The Doctor and Julian tell Donna's family to get inside and seal the windows and doors as best they can while assigning Raphael, Grunge, Iron Fist and White Tiger to stay and help them. The Doctor and the others return to the ATMOS factory, where the Doctor warns UNIT not to engage the Sontarans. The Doctor tells Donna to stay in the TARDIS for her own safety while Julian assigns Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin to look after her. However, the Sontarans locate and teleport the TARDIS aboard their ship. Meanwhile, the clones of Martha and Roxie have given the Sontarans information and control over UNIT's computer systems. The Doctor speaks to General Staal while Julian assigns Angela to speak to Demona. The Doctor learns that the Sontaran war with the Rutan Host is not going well, so the Sontarans need to convert Earth to a breeding planet where they can clone more troops. Angela learns from, Demona that the Shredder assigned her to Staal in order to make sure their agreement is met: the Sontarans gain a breeding planet while the Dark Legion gains soldiers. Angela is disgusted by what Demona planned to do and stormed out of the room. When the Sontarans prevent UNIT from launching a nuclear missile at their ship with help from the cloned Martha and Roxie, the Doctor works out that since their ship was quite safe, the Sontarans were really preventing the disruption of their atmospheric conversion. UNIT and Julian and his friends attempt an attack on the ATMOS factory, but the Sontarans easily overwhelm their troops. UNIT and the others manage a counterattack and calls in the aircraft carrier Valiant, which puts the Sontarans and Dark Legion soldiers on the defensive. Finding the TARDIS missing, the Doctor sends Donna, Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin a coded message while speaking to General Staal and tells them to find and re-engage the teleport pods. Following UNIT's offensive, the Doctor, Spider-Man, Brooklyn and Caitlyn venture into the factory and discovers the real Martha and Roxie in one of the Sontaran's cloning devices. Having long suspected the truth, the Doctor awakens the real Martha and Roxie, killing the clones in the process. He tells Martha to keep UNIT from launching any missiles and rushes off. The Doctor tells Donna, Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin how to use the teleport pods to return to Earth, and then uses the teleport to return the TARDIS to Earth. They teleport with Martha to Rattigan's institution, finding him and Demona distraught over the potential disaster to Earth that they caused. The Doctor, Donatello and Lexington collect the necessary equipment to construct their own atmospheric converter, which would harmlessly ignite the poison gas across the globe and end the threat. The poison gas burns off in the atmosphere and the Earth is saved. The Doctor is aware the Sontarans will not concede defeat but feels that he needs to give them a chance to withdraw. He teleports to the Sontaran ship and offers Staal the chance to retreat, but Staal calls the Doctor's bluff and encourages him to destroy them. Humbled, Rattigan and Demona reactivate the teleport. With tears in her eyes, Demona says to Julian "take care of my daughter". They switch places with the Doctor, sacrificing themselves to activate the device and destroy the Sontarans. Julian comforts a sad Angela, who regrets her harsh treatment of her mother. Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Season 3